Duel on Starkiller Base
by Jediknight96
Summary: Presenting you my literate take on my favorite Duel of the Force Awakens: Kylo Ren vs Rey and Finn, Enjoy :)


Duel on Starkiller Base

Enraged at Ben's actions for killing his best friend and loyal pilot, Chewbacca aimed his powerful bowcaster at Kylo's side; wounding him severely in the process as he fell onto one knee. Chewie and Finn and Rey escaped towards the outside fields while the whole base is on the verge of collapse. Finn and Rey dashed through the deep forests while they make their way to the falcon and stopped dead in their tracks. A cross-guard lightsaber hummed with menace and Rey frowns in anger at the sight of him and tears streams her cheeks "We are not done yet" Kylo sneered at the duo as Rey gripped her rifle tightly "You're a monster!" she growls at him and Finn stood close by her "Han Solo won't save you now, it's just us now!" he violently punched his wounded side in order to make him feed on the dark side. Before Rey could even shoot at him, she screams when she is force pushed to a nearby tree and gets knocked unconscious "REY!" Finn runs to her body and stroked her cheeks as Kylo slowly approached him and twirls his lightsaber and scowled "TRAITOR!" Finn frowned at his mental attack and grabbed the lightsaber she had this all time and ignited the blue sapphire blade and frowns in determination "That lightsaber, it belongs to me!" Kylo sneered and Finn gripped his lightsaber tight "Come get it!" Finn yelled and the two duke it out. Finn's ability in melee combat is somehow proficient enough to handle the dark Jedi for a few moments and manages to parry the knight of Ren's unorthodox moves and slashes. Getting pinned by nearby tree, he struggled to keep his blade off but to no avail. Feeling a burning sensation on his shoulder, Finn yells in pain and Rey blinked to see clearly on the going duel and he stepped out of the way to avoid a chop to his head.

Recovering his composure, Finn dodged the swipe and scathed the knight's arm and he growled in pain as he did so. Kylo ultimately disarmed him with a brutal disarming technique and punched him to turn his body around and scathed his back, knocking out Finn out of the fight. Clipping his lightsaber onto his belt, he attempted to summon his grandfather's lightsaber off the ground but initially struggled. Suddenly, the lightsaber came flying not to him, but to the girl's awaiting hand and caught it right away. She is surprised on the action and she held the weapon tight, getting into a stance as the blade ignited by itself and Rey lunged at him and the battle resumed fast and more intense than before. Her skills in Jakku is serving her well during this struggle and the ground shook violently, the ground split apart and Rey grits her teeth while their blades locked "YOU NEED A TEACHER! I CAN SHOW YOU THE WAYS OF THE FORCE!" Kylo offers her to be his apprentice and hesitated "The Force?" she said to him questionably and remembered Maz's words. Shutting her eyes closed, she reached out to the living force and it flows within her like a gentle tide, augmenting her melee combat abilities and bolstered her strength to the next level. She backed the knight to a corner by delivering him heavy cleaves before wounding his leg, sensing his growing demise. He made a slow move at her but misses and she jabbed the blade to his shoulder, his yell of pain reverberated the sky and staggered back a few steps to the ground. Rey charged at him once more and does an overhead slash, kicking him down to his back. Getting up a moment later, she grunted in a struggle as the two grappled in a power struggle. Rey eventually overpowers the weakened Dark Jedi as she pushed down his lightsaber deep into the ground and cuts off the pommel of his hilt before finally slashing at his face, scaring him severely. Ignoring Snoke's command to finish off Ren, the cliff finally begins to give way and the two duelists are separated away from each other. She deactivated the weapon quickly and runs over to Finn to get to the Falcon.

 **A/N: Tell me what do you think of my recreation of the final duel? Leave all kinds of feedback and it doesn't matter if it's good or bad. Either way, which duels do you want to read about next? Review away and the force will be with you….Always**


End file.
